1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of individually and separately displaying and sharing video/audio and method of the same, more particularly to a system of individually and separately displaying and sharing video/audio and method of the same used in an vehicle, wherein each secondary video/audio device can individually and at-any-time applies a service request to a primary video/audio device and obtains a related service, such as video/audio displaying, or the secondary video/audio device can invite the other secondary video/audio devices to share what is displayed on the display panel by pressing a share key.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic connecting diagram of a conventional video/audio displaying system used in a vehicle; as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional video/audio displaying system used in a vehicle, e.g. a DVD or a DTV (digital television), includes a primary device 80 and a plurality of display panels 90, the display panels 90 are respectively connected to the primary device 80 via connecting cables 95 for receiving video/audio signals transferred by the primary device 80, e.g. NTSC or PAL, then displaying. But the above mentioned display panels 90 of the conventional video/audio displaying system can not individually display different contents, e.g. a user A and a user B have to watch the same video/audio signal source such as DVD or digital radio; this is because the primary device 80 only decodes a single video/audio signal source, the user A and the user B can not watch different video/audio signal sources.